infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Thecus N4100PRO
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Thecus / N4100PRO __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? CPU Type = AMD Geode LX800 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 500MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 128MB (Flash Module) RAM Size = 256MB DDR2 SO-DIMM RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = RJ-45x2 : 10/100/1000 BASE-TX Auto MDI/MDI-X Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = ? Power Supply = Internal 200W power supply Color of LEDs = Power(Blue) System Busy (Orange) HDD1 Power, Activity/Fail(Blue, Yellow/Red) HDD2 Power, Activity/Fail(Blue, Yellow/Red) HDD3 Power, Activity/Fail(Blue, Yellow/Red) HDD4 Power, Activity/Fail(Blue, Yellow/Red) WAN (Activity : Green, WOL supported) LAN (Activity : Green, WOL supported) System Failure (Red) USB = x3 (2xRear, 1xFront) Disk Interface = SATA x4 via backplane (Internal) LCD Module = Displays system status and information Thermal Control = Thermal sensor on HDD temperature System temperature control Buttons = Power button LCM operating buttons(Front) Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Physical Width = 167mm = 6.6in Height = 199mm = 7.8in Depth = 223mm = 9.2in Power Supply = Server-rated AC power supply 100/220V AC, 50/60Hz, Auto-detect Security = Lockable disk trays RAID RAID Modes = RAID 0, 1, 5, 6,10, JBOD Auto-Rebuild = Supported Hot-Swap = Supported RAID Expansion = Supported RAID Level Migration = Supported Disk Power Management = Spin down while idle time setup Roaming = Support roaming to other N4100PRO NAS S.M.A.R.T. = Supported Network Configuration = Fixed IP Address, Dynamic IP Address, Jumbo Frame IP Sharing Mode = Supports WAN port IP address for LAN and Wireless LAN clients Bonding = 802.3ad, Load Balancing, FailOver Transport Protocols = TCP/IP/Appletalk File Protocols = SMB/CIFS, HTTP/HTTPS, FTP, NFS, AFP Data Access Client OS Support = Windows 7/2000/XP/2003/Vista UNIX/Linux Mac OS 9 / X WebDisk = Web-based file access FTP = Built in FTP server with bandwidth control Download Manager = HTTP / FTP / BT /eMule (module) Printer Server (IPP) = Supports USB printers Supports IPP various printers Client can manage the print job queue via WEB interface Data Backup USB Copy Via LCM Operate = Copy USB Mass storage device contents to specified location to NAS Client Data Backup = Acronis True image(OEM version) Client System Disaster Recovery = Acronis True image(OEM version) NAS Remote Replication = Via Thecus proprietary Nsync Multimedia Support iTunes Server = Supported File Types: AAC, MP3 w/ ID3 tag, WAV Photo Web Server = Supported File Types: GIF, JPG (JPEG), BMP, PNG Supports EXIF display Supports slide show Media server = Supports uPnP AV streaming protocol Works with DLNA-certified players User Authentication Local User = Supports built-in user accounts Local Group = Supports built-in user groups Microsoft AD = Supports AD users/groups File System Type = Journaling File System Capacity = Up to 8TB Language Support = Unicode Support Authorization = Read, Write or Deny options on individual users or groups Administration Multilingual Web-based administration = Web-based server management Interface Supports English, Traditional Chinese, Simplified Chinese, Japanese, Korean, French, German, Italian, Spanish, Russian and Polish Utility Program = MS Windows Setup Wizard, Support Windows 7/2000/XP/2003/Vista Mac setup Wizard (OSX only) Email notification = Sends system messages via Email to the system administrator Thecus N4100PRO NASWebsite *Thecus N4100PRO Features *Thecus N4100PRO Hardware *Thecus N4100PRO Firmware *Thecus N4100PRO Software *Thecus N4100PRO Module List *Thecus N4100PRO Hardware Modifications *Thecus N41000PRO Tweaking Samba *Thecus N4100PRO Installing Last File Manager Links of Interest * Downgrading your Thecus NAS * http://www.fajo.de/main/en/thecus/modules * N4100Pro, Xbox & Media Center - Please Help! * stuff for the Thecus models N5200, N5200pro and N7700 * Firmware v5? * NASWebsite * NASHQ * Official Thecus Forum * Thecus Forum * http://thecususergroup.proboards.com/index.cgi? * http://www.newegg.com/Product/Product.aspx?Item=N82E16822102026 * http://www.overclockersclub.com/reviews/thecus_n4100pro/ * http://forums.smallnetbuilder.com/showthread.php?t=481 * http://forums.smallnetbuilder.com/showthread.php?t=908 * http://www.smallnetbuilder.com/content/view/30612/75/ * http://forums.hexus.net/thecus-care-hexus/117433-n4100-firmware-hacking.html Overview Source Beginning with the introduction of the N4100 NAS device, Thecus has rocked the world of digital storage with innovation after innovation. Today, Thecus is proud to reveal the brand new 4-bay NAS – N4100PRO. With powerful new RAID options, a built-in LCD, and vastly improved data throughput, the N4100PRO ups the ante once again with increased usability, functionality, and performance. Powered by the AMD Geode™ LX800 processor and 256MB of DDR400 memory, the N4100PRO delivers the raw horsepower required to transfer files quickly and efficiently. With updated hardware and a ton of performance improvements, the data transfer speed of N4100PRO doubles that of the original N4100! Four 3.5" SATA hard disk bays enable sufficient storage for all usages, and users can manage this space with an updated list of RAID mode selections, including 0, 1, 5, 6, 10 and JBOD. The N4100PRO also offers advanced RAID management features, including RAID expansion and RAID level migration for ultimate flexibility. To top it off, the N4100PRO comes equipped with a big, bright LCM module, which displays useful status messages such as IP address, date and time, and RAID status, making it easy for users to keep an eye on the condition of their N4100PRO. With features like these, the N4100PRO is easier to manage than ever. “The feature-rich Thecus N4100PRO combines innovative design and the low-power, high-performance of the AMD Geode processor to deliver a robust storage solution,” said Buddy Broeker, director of AMD’s Embedded Computing Solutions Division. “The N4100PRO offers a compelling solution for households to easily store and share their digital media throughout the home network.” Of course, raw performance is nothing without reliability, and the N4100PRO delivers this in spades. On the back of the N4100PRO are two Gigabit Ethernet ports that come with network bonding in fail over mode. With this feature, the N4100PRO can automatically switch to its second Gigabit Ethernet port should the first one fail for any reason. To ensure quality of service, the N4100PRO also comes equipped with link aggregation with 802.3ad and load balancing. The result is a zero network downtime and increased reliability for N4100PRO users. The N4100PRO also brings a huge selection of useful features to the table. To keep multimedia moguls happy, the N4100PRO can act as a media server, iTunes server, and photo web server at the drop of a hat. The included download manager makes it easy to schedule and download BT, HTTP, and FTP downloads during off-peak hours, and IP Cam support allows users to turn their N4100PRO into a home surveillance unit. The N4100PRO can mount ISO files and share them across the entire network, and users can even further expand its functionality with module support. “We created the N4100PRO with speed and total security in mind,” notes Thecus General Manager Florence Shih. “With new features, increased reliability, and enhanced performance, users will discover that the N4100PRO is a more than worthy successor for the four-bay N4100 that started it all.” Features Source System Information at a Glance Equipped with a big, bright LCM module, the N4100PRO displays useful status messages such as IP address, date and time, and RAID status, making it easy for users to keep an eye on the condition of their N4100PRO. With the LCM module, N4100PRO users can even configure the unit in a dimly-lit living room for added convenience. Flexible Secure Storage Options The N4100PRO also improves on its predecessor by adding RAID 6 and RAID 10, providing users have even more options for data storage. What's more, the N4100PRO also supports RAID expansion, allowing users to add more storage to their RAID volumes as their needs arise. With the N4100PRO, users have the flexibility to store their data their way. Superb Network Reliability Being able to connect to your storage unit at all times is essential. That's why the N4100PRO comes with network bonding in fail over mode. With this feature, the N4100PRO can automatically switch to its second Gigabit Ethernet port should the first one fail for any reason. The result is a zero network downtime and increased reliability for N4100PRO users. Enhanced Performance Those familiar with Thecus products know of their extreme performance. For the N4100PRO, Thecus has raised the stakes by more than doubling the data transfer performance of its predecessor, delivering data transfer speeds of 35MB/sec! Equipped with the N4100PRO, media enthusiasts and SMBs don't have to wait around when accessing their data. iSCSI Thin Provisioning Support Only with FW version 3.04.03 and higher. Get the most out of your storage space with the extreme speed of iSCSI and the efficiency of iSCSI thin provisioning. Connect through iSCSI for the fastest data transfer speeds available and make wasted disk space a thing of the past with thin provisioning's flexible storage functionality. USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Users Dark_Shadow/WifiShadow/DHC_DarkShadow I just ordered this unit alone with: 4x Western Digital Caviar Green WD20EARS 1x CORSAIR VS1GSDS400 memory upgrade :Q - Once installed, is there any way to confirm the new memory is being recognised? Apart from the fact it works! :A - Yes, use the INFO module or check it on commandline via linux commands I am running 4 drives in raid 5. WifiShadow 22:44, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I am running V5 firmware. WifiShadow 22:44, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Version 5 firmware was found on the ftp server. WifiShadow 11:53, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Category: English Documentation Category: Thecus Category: Fix Me!